Black to Malfoy
by bryshenners
Summary: How Lucius and Narcissa spent their seventh year.
1. Changes

**So Thanks to anyone who thought they'd give this a read. This is my own version of how Narcissa and Lucius got together, from first kiss to marriage.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming to own anything Harry Potter related, The characters, the world and the whole concept belongs to J K Rowling, I'm just a huge fan using my own imagination. Not to publish or plagiarize someone else's work. Some characters have been written in as siblings of characters mentioned in Miss Rowling's series. **

**Please Note that if you ask for updates, I will update chapters when I can. I'm pregnant with my second child and have a two year old, this is something to do in my spare time when my child is in bed.** **  
**

Narcissa Black passed through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. Steam blowing out of the Hogwarts express. She was soon followed by mother Druella and her sister Bellatrix. Her sister had already graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was about to enter her seventh year at Hogwarts, to which she was dreading would end too quickly. It was arranged that she was to be married after graduating from the school, as was the Black way, to keep the family pure. Bellatrix had been married off to Rodolphus Lestrange, a loveless marriage of four years, Both Bellatrix and her husband had joined the Dark Lord shortly after their marriage, Bellatrix was obsessed with the cause to wipe out all mudbloods and keep the muggles in their rightful place.

Andromeda, the sister who had been branded a blood traitor, had shamed the family by marrying the mudblood Ted Tonks. Narcissa remembered the day that their father Cygnus had forced her out of the family home.

_The car pulled up outside the manor's huge oaken doors, no one bothered to collect her from the train station, Cygnus had sent the car to collect her. She had just finished her sixth year and about to start her summer holidays. As she got out and pulled her belongings out of the boot of the car, A scream came from the house and a few seconds later, she had seen her sister being pushed from the house. Her neat brown hair a mess, her sleeves ripped. _

_"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL MARRY A MUDBLOOD. WE ARE BLACKS AND DO NOT ASSOCIATE WITH SUCH FILTH" Cygnus shouted_

_"But I love him" sobbed Andromeda_

_"Love? Love? You will marry to keep this family pure, marry into the best family there is, it was good enough for your sister. We do not marry for love" Scoffed Cygnus_

_"Father I do not care about bloody purity any longer, Ted is more worthy than a Malfoy or a Crabbe or a Goyle" shrieked Andromeda_

_"Then you are no longer welcome in my house, you are not my daughter, you will be written off as a blood traitor if you choose this path" growled Cygnus_

_Andromeda looked from Cygnus to Narcissa. Tears welled up in her eyes, at the age of nineteen she had no money, no career, only the love of a man who was deemed as dirt in her father's eyes. _

_"I don't need this family anymore" Andromeda said in a stage whisper. _

_Cygnus stormed back into the house, yelling in rage as he went. Andromeda turned to Narcissa._

_"I'm sorry Cissy" said Andromeda wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Narcissa said nothing but hugged her sister, she knew that it was the last time she'd ever see her. _

_"If you ever need an escape, I'm only an owl away" whispered Andromeda and let go of her._

_Narcissa stared as her sister walked down the drive. "Goodbye Dromeda" she whispered and went into the house. _

"Now then dear, have a good year" said Druella hugging her daughter goodbye.

"I'll see you at Christmas" said Narcissa

"Rodolphus and I will be away on business" said Bellatrix

"What kind of business Bella?" asked Narcissa

"Nothing to concern yourself with Cissy" hissed Bellatrix

And with that, Narcissa got onto the train with her trunk and made her way through the crowd of students to find the Slytherin compartment.

"Narcissa" called a familiar voice

Narcissa turned around to see her friend Jemima Nott hurrying down the corridor towards her, her brunette hair swishing behind back and whipping passersby in the face.

"Jemima, how was your summer?" Narcissa smiled as her friend reached her.

"Lovely thank you, and yours?" asked Jemima as they walked into an empty compartment.

"Father has arranged a match for me" sighed Narcissa

"Splendid, with who?" asked Jemima eagerly

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her friend, she liked nothing more than something to gossip about.

"I know your mother has good connection's, maybe a Rosier cousin?" asked Jemima

"Actually it's Malfoy" said Narcissa

"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?" asked Jemima clearly stunned

Narcissa looked out of the window, remembering the day the match had been agreed.

_Narcissa was in the middle of reading her new textbooks, when the house elf Drippy came into the room._

_"Miss Narcissa your father wishes to see you in his study" squeaked the elf_

_Narcissa sighed and rose from her desk, closing the book and leaving it in front of her seat. She walked downstairs and knocked on the door of her father's study. _

_"Enter" came the harsh voice of Cygnus_

_Narcissa entered the study and closed the door behind her before turning to see her fellow Slytherin Lucius Malfoy and his father sitting opposite her father._

_"Narcissa, as you are aware it is custom in the Black family that a match be made before a daughter graduates" said Cygnus_

_"Yes father" she replied quietly_

_"It has been agreed between Mr Malfoy and myself that you and young Lucius will be married two month's after you graduate" said Cygnus_

_Narcissa stared at Lucius, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she entered the room, and narrowed her eyes. His grey eyes grew wider as a big grin formed on his face. _

_"It truly is an honour" said Lucius smiling at Cygnus._

_"Very well, shall we leave them to talk Cygnus?" asked Abraxas_

_"Let's. Narcissa, you will change for dinner, the Malfoys will dine with us tonight" said Cygnus before leaving the room with Abraxas._

_"As you wish Father" muttered Narcissa_

_Lucius rose from where he was sitting and circled Narcissa, taking in her form. He faced her, inches away. His right hand twisting a loose lock of her blonde hair around his index finger. Narcissa's breathing quickened, she had never been permitted to be this close to a boy before. She closed her eyes, wishing he would just back away a few feet. She detested Malfoy. He was smug, rude, inconsiderate but she couldn't deny good looking. But she knew his reputation at school, every girl falling at his feet. He only used them for one thing. She was a Black, and Black women were respected, pure, well raised. She would not become one of Lucius Malfoy's conquests._

_"Aren't you happy. It's a perfect match, a match made in heaven" whispered Lucius_

_"A match made in hell" retorted Narcissa_

_Lucius smirked, his left hand stroking her cheek, leaving her feel cold as he did so, it sent shivers down her spine. _

_"Now now Narcissa, I'm hurt, what is it about me you detest so much?" he asked_

_"Aside the fact you're a pig?" asked Narcissa shrilly _

_Lucius chuckled. "Give me time, I'll change your views about me" _

_Narcissa rolled her eyes and stepped back from him, "In your dreams Malfoy" she muttered. She turned her back on him and looked out of the window. She felt him move and he placed his hands on her waist. _

_"You don't want to know about the dreams I have about you" he whispered in her ear. She shivered and shook her head. He kissed her cheek and whispered "Give me time" and then he left the room. _

"Well I suppose it was only a matter of time before someone snatched him up" sighed Jemima.

Narcissa rested her head against the window pane, the train had started to move. Her life was changing dramatically, No Andromeda in her life anymore. Betrothed to a man she detested. Her sister and brother-in-law doing Merlin knows what for the Dark Lord. She knew, deep down, that dark times lie ahead and she knew that her life would change even more once she graduated from the school that she was journeying to.


	2. A proposition

**So Chapter two is here. Will try to do chapter three tomorrow and chapter four during next week. Please note that if chapter four isn't up during the week it's because I have family commitments, midwife and a scan + consultant appointments to attend. **

The train slowed to a complete stop at Hogsmeade train station. An excitement filled the air as students piled out of their compartments to make their way to the carriages which would take them to the place that felt like a second home. Narcissa followed Jemima onto the platform and made their way towards the carriages. Suddenly Narcissa felt a strong grip on her upper arm and felt herself being pulled from the crowd. She tried to look for her friend but couldn't see Jemima anywhere amongst the sea of black robes.

She looked up to see who was dragging her, only to see the person she wanted to avoid most of all.

"Malfoy" she hissed

"Calm down darling, I thought you girls liked being whisked away with a handsome man to get their own private carriage" Lucius grinned

Narcissa rolled her eyes as Lucius stopped outsidethe first horseless carriage. He let go of her arm and opened the door for her. She got into the carriage and sat down, Lucius followed and slammed the door shut. The carriage pulled away from the station and bumped along the gravel path to the castle.

"I have a proposition for you" said Lucius looking directly at her.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, her blue eyes met stone grey ones.

"What is this proposition?" she asked coldly

"You aren't happy with this arrangement I know. But my family is wealthy, I can look after you, provide you with a comfortable lifestyle and you shall provide me with an heir. But aside from that, I want us to at least get along for the sake of our good family names. It doesn't bode well if a wife can't at least like her husband" said Lucius

Narcissa thought about what he said as the castle turrets grew nearer.

"How am I supposed to like you when you make my skin crawl" she scowled

"We go on a few dates maybe? you'll see I'm not as bad as you believe" asked Lucius

Narcissa's mouth dropped open, Lucius wanted a few dates with her. _IT couldn't hurt_ she thought to herself, after all they were to married next August. She wouldn't be able to perform wifely duties if she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. Maybe she should give him the chance to prove to her that he was different to the chinese whispers she had heard in the common room over the past few years. If he was willing to try, she had to try too.

Narcissa looked at him, hoping that she wasn't about to make a mistake.

"Very well Malfoy, if you're willing to try to prove to me you aren't that bad, then I'll give you that chance" said Narcissa

Lucius smiled and took her hand in his. He looked at her, there was something different in his eyes, they were _warm_, as if he was capable of genuine emotion. It made Narcissa feel uneasy yet somehow pleasant to be around him.

"If this is going to work Narcissa, then do something else for me?" asked Lucius

"What's that?" she asked with hesitation.

"Call me Lucius, it's getting awfully tedious responding to my last name" said Lucius

Narcissa smirked, not breaking eye contact, she nodded with a small smile on her face.


	3. First Kiss

**Enjoy :) Thank you for those few of you who have written reviews either as a user or a guest, i means a lot that you take the time to read something I've written.**

The first few weeks of term had started off quite hectic for Narcissa. Being in her final year was starting to cause some strain and it was only the beginning. She was constantly getting homework from her professors. Slughorn had given the seventh years an footlong essay on love potions and they had to learn to make a polyjuice potion by halloween. McGonagal now expected every lesson for the spells to be non verbal and only a third of the class had managed it.

She found herself skipping dinner most nights, just to catch up with her work load. It was the first Friday in October, she had just finished her charms essay when Lucius entered the common room. He crossed the common room to pin something on the notice board, one of his jobs as a prefect. He noticed that she was sitting alone by the fire, it had been a while since their last conversation. Lucius couldn't resist going over to sit next to her.

Narcissa looked up from the parchment she had been writing on and watched as Lucius collapsed into an armchair next to hers.

"I swear all you do is study" muttered Lucius

"Trying to keep on top of it" replied Narcissa turning her attention back to the essay.

"You haven't been going to dinner" he expressed with a hint of concern.

Narcissa paused and looked up at him.

"You aren't my keeper, I'm still a free woman until August" she snapped

"You need to eat Narcissa" Lucius said plainly.

Narcissa rolled up the parchment of her now finished essay and shoved it in her bag. She went to the girl's dormitory and chucked her bag on her bed. Deciding it would be best to go to the great hall for dinner she went back through to the common room. Lucius was still sat in the armchair, watching her cross the common room.

"Are you coming?" asked Narcissa

Lucius rose from the armchair, "Thought you'd never ask my love"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that"

"What would you prefer? darling? my sweet?" He grinned at her.

"Just Narcissa" she hissed

As they exited the common room, Lucius grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Narcissa" he whispered huskily in her ear

He had never used that tone before, it excited her. No one had ever said her name the way that Lucius just had. Lucius felt her body tense up against his. He had vowed to himself that he would get her to at least like him, but he didn't realise he would have this effect on her. She turned to face him, inches away. Blue eyes locked into grey ones. He stroked her cheek, her hand taking his in. Their foreheads touched, their breathing quickened-

"Ahh Malfoy m'boy" called a familiar voice

Narcissa and Lucius jumped apart, their hearts racing. Down the corridor waddled Horace Slugorn, potions master and their head of house.

"Professor" said Lucius

"Miss Selwyn has been taken to the hospital wing, nasty bite from a venomous tentacula" said Slughorn shaking his head.

"Sir?" asked Lucius

"Well you see as she's your fellow prefect and it was your job to patrol tonight, she can no longer do her duty" said Slughorn

Lucius groaned in disbelief.

"How about Miss Black here help you out tonight? just this once?" asked Slughorn

Narcissa looked at Lucius, he looked back at her as if he were pleading with her to say yes. She had the desire to spend more time with Lucius, this shocked her. Wanting to spend time with Malfoy, there was definitely something wrong with her.

"Of course Sir" said Narcissa with a smile.

Slughorn smiled and said "Splendid, thankyou Miss Black" and he headed towards his office.

Lucius looked at Narcissa with a puzzled expression, she would never usually agree to help him, maybe he was starting to have a positive effect on her sooner than he had expected. He felt glad that she wanted to spend more time together with him, and he with her.

"Let's get something to eat, patrols start at nine, and I hope you've gotten enough sleep, we'll be patrolling until Professor Sinistra takes over at one" said Lucius gesturing their way up the staircase that led to the entrance hall.

At ten to nine, Narcissa met Lucius in the common room, most people had retired to their dorms for the night. Lucius smiled as she came upto him, he offered her his arm and said "Shall we?"

Patrolling the corridors wasn't really that hard, they were covering the third and fourth floor and it had been fairly quiet that night. Narcissa had come to realise that she actually enjoyed Lucius's company, he was great to talk to, they opened up to each other about their favourite hobbies to favourite books.

"I was wondering if I might ask you something?" said Lucius as they turned down a corridor, their wands lit.

"What's that?" asked Narcissa curiously

"There's a Hogsmeade visit on Halloween weekend, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me?" he asked

Slightly taken by surprise at his question, she hesitated. She had agreed to go with Jemima for a drink in the Three Broomsticks. It was hard having to choose between her friend and Lucius, but she had agreed to give Lucius a chance. Deciding she wouldn't be the girl to choose between them, she decided to meet up with both of them.

"I said I'd go with Jemima-

"Oh, okay no worries then" said Lucius

Narcissa could sense the disappointment in his tone of voice. This confused her even more, Lucius Malfoy, could he really get his feelings hurt?

"I said I'd go with her for a drink, so maybe I could go for a drink with her and then meet up with you as well?" she suggested

Lucius smiled slightly, "That sounds acceptable, I hope Jemima won't mind"

"I'm sure she won't, she's kind of hoping that Evan Rosier will ask her anyway" said Narcissa

Lucius continued to smile and a clock somewhere chimed one in the morning. Their patrolling was over. They met Professor Sinistra in the entrance hall who relieved them. They headed back down the staircase towards the dungeons.

Narcissa yawned a heavy yawn. Lucius smirked.

"Tired are we?" he asked

Narcissa didn't say anything but smiled and nodded. They said the password and entered the common room. They stopped in front of the staircases that would lead them to their own dormitories. Both smiling at each other, Lucius bent down, claiming her lips with his own. Rather than pushing him away, Narcissa wrapped her arms around Lucius's neck and ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair. She felt his hands stroke down her back, stopping just above her backside, he pulled her closer to him. Her mouth gave him entrance as their tongues teased each other, he let out a low throaty groan which made Narcissa a little bit more eager.

After a few more minutes, Lucius pulled away and let go of her. Narcissa frowned, she wanted to the kiss to continue, at that moment she desired nothing more than for him to hold her like he had a few moments previously. Seeing the look on her face Lucius chuckled.

"There will be more times Cissa, you needn't worry about that" he whispered

"Goodnight Lucius" she whispered and stalked off up the girl's staircase towards her dormitory.

Now it was Lucius's turn to be surprised. For the first time in her life, she called him Lucius. Not Malfoy, Lucius. It truly did feel nice hearing it part from her lips, the lips that were now his.


	4. Admission

She felt like she didn't know herself anymore. Like she had been torn into two people. Ever since that night with Lucius a mixture of emotions had become apart of her. She felt confused, she had loathed Lucius a few months ago, detested him that she hated being across the room from him. Now she couldn't stop herself smile if he looked at her, it was like his eyes were melting away the hate she had felt for him and replacing it with something else. He had said he wanted her to at least like him before they were married, she didn't know why she had believed him, maybe it was the way he had looked at her when he said those words. Maybe it was because she believed in giving people a chance to prove themselves to her. On the positive side, Lucius hadn't made her into one of his conquests. He hadn't pressured her into bed with him. He wanted to get to know her, he seemed different around her. Almost like a man who was capable of expressing genuine emotion and not the man who used girl's for his own satisfaction and then never spoke to them again afterwards. He was treating her better than those other girls.

Lucius respected her. She was different from the rest of the Blacks and that's what intrigued him. Her sister's took after their father, dark hair, heavy eyes, a fiery passion about blood purity, well except for Andromeda. Narcissa was blonde, blue eyed like their mother. Icy exterior, never dare let anyone get close, hiding behind the Black name, she liked to please her father. Sure she cared about blood purity as much as the next pureblood but she wasn't open about it. She was more intelligent to keep her mouth shut and not get herself into trouble. Lucius liked this about her. She was sensible but yet had a temper which made her passionate. He loved to tease her, he loved the reaction she gave to him. As if she was trying to deny that he had an effect on her.

He wanted to make her his, not just in name, in every way possible. He not only harboured a physical attraction to her, he had started to develop an emotional attachment to her, a desire to spend more time with her. Being apart from her drove him insane, even if she only slept not that far away. She was like forbidden fruit, he had stayed away and then when his father had received that letter from Cygnus Black proposing the match, he urged his father to accept. The girl he had desired but left well alone for years, he finally had the chance to posess her. He wanted her to if not share his feelings, to at least like him, he couldn't bear it if she hated it when he would touch her. The Malfoys required heirs.

Halloween had fast approached. Lucius had managed to convince Evan Rosier to ask Jemima to go with him to Hogsmeade, and as he expected, Jemima was delighted and agreed. This meant that Narcissa no longer had to meet up with her friend, Lucius had her all to himself.

Narcissa was nervous about her date with Lucius. Since they had shared a kiss, she had awkward conversations with him, feeling a fluttering in her stomach whenever she passed him in corridors. She got herself ready, there was no point sitting in anxiety over a date, she would rather have it happen sooner rather than later just so she could know where she stood with him.

She met Lucius in the common room. He smiled as she came up to him, he kissed her on the cheek. They made their way out of the castle, arm in arm, towards the village. The light october breeze blowing through Narcissa's hair.

"Where would you like to go?" asked Narcissa

"How about the Hog's head? I'm in the mood for a quieter atmosphere today" He said

They headed into the village's less popular pub, Narcissa found them a seat whilst Lucius got the drinks. They chatted about how their lesson's were going, what Lucius's plans were after graduating from Hogwarts. They even talked about wedding details but Narcissa needed to know where she stood with Lucius after their kiss.

"Lucius, we haven't exactly spoken about what happened" she sighed

Lucius looked down at her, raising his eyebrows.

"You make it sound like it was terrible" he said

"No I just mean, why did it happen?" asked Narcissa taking a sip of ger gillywater.

Lucius looked at her, was she expecting the truth? Those blue eyes were certainly expecting it. Did he want to let his guard down around her? He was still working that one out.

"Curiousity" he whispered

Narcissa drained her glass and slammed it on the table.

"I need to know if you're in this because you have feelings for me or if I'm just another one of those girls who mean nothing to you. I have to marry you but if you don't feel the same way, then I'm closing my heart to you forever" said Narcissa

Narcissa stormed out of the pub, Lucius rushed out after her. Narcissa was already halfway up the high street before he caught upto her.

"Narcissa-

"Lucius you have made it perfectly clear you-

"You know how hard it's been? Ever since fifth year I've harboured an affection for you. I have never wanted to admit it. Narcissa, you make me want to be a better person, someone who is worthy to have you on his arm, someone who is worthy of your affections. I want to get to know you better, because I don't just want to marry you because our father's think it's for the good of our families. I want to marry you because I'm hoping that one day you will feel the same way about me that I feel for you" Lucius exclaimed

Narcissa looked at him. He had never uttered those words before, never before had he admitted that he had feelings for anyone. His usual cold manner was changing. She knew why she believed him, she was developing feelings for him too.

"What I feel for you frightens me" she whispered aloud

Lucius pulled her close and held her in his arms, she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and said "It frightens me too"


	5. Goodbye

Narcissa awoke early one morning to see snow falling heavily outside her bedroom window. She rose from her bed and dressed. She sighed to herself as she looked out of the window to see a hearse pull up on the driveway. It had been a tough time for her family, her mother had passed away a week before the christmas holidays had started.

She had been sent home from Hogwarts straight away, she didn't even have enough time to say her goodbyes to Lucius. Living in the house was a complete nightmare. Her father had confined himself to his study, refusing to come to meals and refusing to see his daughters. They had to send the house elves to bring him food which he barely touched. Bellatrix was her usual self except now that Druella was gone, she was strutting around the manor as if she was now in charge. Narcissa kept herself busy, not allowing herself to stop and think, she didn't want to cry. In the Black family, crying was a sign of weakness, and Black's were not weak.

Today was the day she would say goodbye to her mother forever. The age of seventeen and she realised how much she still needed her mother. Who would help her plan her wedding to Lucius? Who would she turn to for womanly advice? One sister who was off with the Dark Lord all the time and another sister branded a blood traitor, she had no one.

She met her father and sister in the hall, her father squeezed her hand as they braved the harsh wind outside. They got into the car and drove to the church where they would be burying Druella.

Guests had come to pay their respects. Cygnus's sister Walburga and her husband Orion had come along with their sons Sirius and Regulus. Narcissa thought it strange how Walburga was there, she and her mother had never seen eye to eye. Perhaps it was because she maybe wanted to support her grieving brother for a change.

Other wellwishers included the Goyles, the Lestranges, the Rookwood's. All of them saying they were sorry for her loss, Narcissa didn't really take in their words. Everything was a blur. She was stood staring down the churches driveway when she noticed a figure she hadn't seen for months.

Andromeda.

Andromeda, here, why? she had turned her back on them the day she ran off to be with the mudblood. A man stood with her, how dare she turn up with him.

Narcissa went over to her sister, the sister she had felt most close to. She flung her arms around her sister's neck and hugged her.

"Cissy" she whispered

"You shouldn't have brought him here Dromeda" Narcissa whispered back

"He's here to be supportive" Andromeda said

The next thing Narcissa knew, she was being dragged backwards and pushed into her father. Bellatrix glared at Andromeda, as if she were a complete stranger who was trespassing.

"You aren't welcome here" hissed Bellatrix

"Bella please-

"And you bring your filthy mudblood husband here-

"Bella, she was my mother too" screamed Andromeda

Wands were drawn. Bellatrix's eyes wide and filled with anger and hatred. Andromeda's narrowed, both sisters had pointed their wands at the other, Narcissa buried her head in her father's shoulder, not wanting to see her sister's curse each other.

"Andromeda, you may pay your respects to your mother and then leave, the mudblood will not enter the church" said Cygnus sternly.

At that Bellatrix put her wand back inside her robes and stalked off towards Rodolphus. Cygnus let go of Narcissa and headed back towards the church. Narcissa walked with Andromeda. As they passed the hearse, it hit her.

Time to say goodbye.

The funeral went by in a blur. Cygnus gave a speech about his late wife. As did their mother's brother. The priest said his wishy washy nonsense, Narcissa didn't pay attention, she just stared at the coffin where her mother lay inside. Outisde in the graveyard, the coffin was slowly put into the ground. Bellatrix summoned some roses with her wand and dropped one on top of the coffin. Andromeda copied and then left with her husband. Narcissa took the last remaining rose, stared down at the golden placque, and dropped it into the grave.

The wake. Various witches and wizards gathered in the drawing room chatting amongst themselves. Narcissa wanted to be alone. She found herself pulling on a cloak and going for a walk in grounds.

Her feet crunched in the blanket of snow. She thought of all the questions she should have asked her mother, there seemed to be loads of them now. She thought she'd have years to get them answered. How wrong she was. How was she supposed to get over the death of a parent?

"You won't get over it, you learn to live with it" said a voice behind her.

She turned around, long blonde hair tied back, tall as ever, eyes as grey as a cloudy day, stood Lucius. He walked over to her and pulled her close. She found she didn't mind it if he were with her.

"So much I wanted to ask her and now I won't ever get the chance" she sighed

Lucius put a gloved hand under her chin and pulled her face up gently to meet his gaze.

"At least you had seventeen years Narcissa" said Lucius

She knew what he was getting at, his mother had passed away the month before he started Hogwarts.

"You don't always have to be so brave" Lucius said, not breaking eye contact

"If I'm not, my world will come crashing down" she muttered

"Let me in Cissa, it will make you feel better" he whispered

And with that, tears flowed freely from her light blue eyes, Lucius pulled her into a tight hold and held her there as she let out all the grief and hurt. For what seemed like a long time, Narcissa slowly started to feel better the more she sobbed into Lucius's chest. He rested his head on top of hers, she was finally letting him be there for her, he had always wanted that connection with someone.

That was the start, with the death of her mother, Narcissa realised that she did have someone. Not a close female she could share everything with, but a male. The male she was starting to fall for. Now she realised that she would always have Lucius.


	6. I Love You

**I know it's been a few weeks since I last updated, been gradually working on this for a few weeks and a certain little madam made an early appearance. Enjoy chapter six :) **

Ever since her mother's death, Lucius had wanted to be at Narcissa's side. He wanted to make sure that she was okay, even though she was adament that she was, Lucius couldn't help but worry. Even more so now that he had his orientation with Lord Voldemort coming up.

It was nearing the end of the christmas holidays, night had already fallen. A cloaked figure walking up the driveway to Malfoy Manner. Red eyes admiring the manor. He had come here to recruit a new member to his cause. Bellatrix had always said how Lucius Malfoy hated mudbloods almost as much as she did, how he desired for order and for purebloods to come out on top. Lord Voldemort was intrigued to meet the young man.

A house elf answered his call and led him inside the warm manor. Lucius was already waiting for him in the sitting room looking slightly nervous. Voldemort smiled an unnatural smile as he lowered his hood, he threw his cloak off and the house elf went staggering backwards as it fell on his head.

"Idiotic Vermin" Voldemort said coldly.

Lucius smiled nervously as Voldemort took a seat opposite him.

"Lucius Malfoy, a pleasure, Bellatrix talks most highly of you" he said

"The pleasure is all mine M'Lord" Lucius said bowing his head

"Tell me, Lucius, why do you want to be one of my loyal death eaters?" he asked

"I think it's about time that the muggleborns were taught their place" said Lucius

"Indeed, we must crush the filth, by whatever means necessary" muttered Voldemort gazing into the fire.

"I wish to serve you, I'd love to be a help to you My Lord" said Lucius

"I will find a use for you once you've graduated from Hogwarts, in the mean time I shall need a spy at Hogwarts, any tiny whisper you hear about Dumbledore's plans you shall report to me immediately. At discretion, you may send an owl via Bellatrix who shall pass the information onto me, do you think you can handle such a task?" He said in a patronising tone.

Lucius braved himself to make eye contact with the Dark Lord and nodded. Voldemort smiled that same unnatural smile.

"Good. Now you shall be branded by the mark tomorrow at first light, to welcome you to the fold. Lestrange will come for you so be ready" said Voldemort as he rose from the chair he had been sitting.

"Thank you My Lord-

"Lucius, I do not tolerate failure, do not disappoint me, otherwise you shall suffer the consequences"

Lucius nodded as the Dark Lord left the building. He sat there, staring into the fire, what was he getting himself into?

He was awoken the next morning by one of the many house elves owned by the Malfoy family. He dressed and quietly left the manor with Rodolphus Lestrange. Outside the manor, Rodolphus blindfolded him and helped him into a car.

After what seemed like a very long journey the blindfold was taken off. He was in an eerily dark room, lit only by candles. He stood in the middle of the circle of death eaters, there was something about those masks that they wore that sent shivers down his spine. Then he saw those scarlett eyes coming towards him through the darkness.

"Are you ready Lucius, to join my followers? Do you swear you utter most loyalty to help me purge our world of those who do not belong here?" Voldemort asked him in such a cold voice that Lucius believed it suited no other.

Lucius looked at his new master to be directly in the eyes.

"I swear my alleigance to you my Lord" said Lucius bowing his head slightly.

"Very well, Rabastan take his left arm" said Voldemort

Rabastan Lestrange came forward and rolled up the sleeve of Lucius's left arm. He held him firmly in place as the Dark Lord poked his wand sharply into Lucius's flesh. Voldemort screamed the incantation, Lucius struggled as he felt a magic he had never known spread through him. He had never experienced such intense pain. As the magic seared through his skin and up his left arm he felt like someone was trying to rip him limb from limb. A thick black smoke like substance circled his arm as they formed Voldemort's skull and snake mark on his forearm. He was now branded as one of Voldemort's loyal followers. The next thing he knew everything went black.

* * *

Narcissa awoke to a loud cracking sound outside her bedroom window. She knew that someone had apparated onto their grounds. She rushed to the window and looked out. Lucius. She felt herself smiling as she saw him but suddenly realised he didn't look well.

She pulled on a dressing gown and rushed out of the manor to where Lucius was kneeling on the gravel path.

"Narcissa" he croaked when she reached him.

"What's the matter?" she asked helping him to his feet.

He didn't answer her, he felt too hot, like he was going to suffocate. Narcissa knew he wasn't himself. She led him inside and up to her bedroom. The house elves got Lucius into the bed whilst Narcissa got a bowl of water and a cloth from her bathroom. She returned to her room and helped Lucius out of his shirt.

She placed the cloth in the water and wrung it out. She dabbed it across his forehead, then down to his cheeks and then onto his chest. She needed to get his fever down. She kept repeating the motion until he was back to a normal body temperature.

Deciding it was best to let him rest, she changed into her day robes and ordered the house elf to make her something to eat. She was not going to leave his side. He had come to her in such a state, she wondered what he had been upto.

It didn't take her long to get her answer. She watched as he slept, deeply breathing in and out. She tucked a strand of hair back behind his ear when she noticed his arm was red and blistered. Frowning, she grasped his arm lightly to get a closer look.

Her heart dropped, he had the Dark Lord's mark branded onto his arm. It was one thing that her own sister was mad enough to kill people for the purity cause, now her own fiance.

She dropped his arm. A mixture of emotion came over her.

She was angry that he hadn't confided in her. She was worried because she knew what Bellatrix had done, even if her sister had never actually confided in her what she had had to do. She felt curious as to what it was like to be accepted to such a worthy cause.

All she knew was that she had to confront him about it when he was awake.

* * *

Lucius awoke to the sound of a fire crackling. Night had fallen. He vaguely remembered the innitiation ceremony that morning and remembering that he wanted Narcissa after being branded with the mark. He sat himself up against the pillows and examined his surroundings. He was in a bedroom that wasn't his own. The silver decor was too elegant for his tastes. He looked over to the window to see the blonde girl dressed in slytherin green, looking out into the gardens below.

"Narcissa" he said

She turned to look at him, a mixture of concern and anger on her face. She narrowed her eyes when she met his gaze.

"I'm glad you are feeling better" she said coldly

Lucius frowned at her, she had never been this cold toward him before.

"Have I done something to offend you?" he asked slowly

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be your fiance Lucius, the one you're spending your life with" Narcissa

"Your point?" Lucius asked

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be a death eater?" Narcissa hissed

Lucius looked at the blistered mark of the skull and snake on his left arm. The intense pain that he had felt since he had been branded with the mark had now gone. His fever gone too. All thanks to the beautiful woman who stood a distance away from him.

"I sought to protect you" he admitted

"By lying to me?" Narcissa shrieked

Lucius rose from the bed and walked over to her. This was the first time he had ever made her angry. He wished to protect her from joining the death eaters. He didn't want that life for her. She was pure and a decent young woman unlike Bellatrix. The two Black sisters were completely different. Lucius knew that Narcissa shared Bellatrix's views on their cause but she was the smart one, she didn't shout about her beliefs in public, where she could get arrested. Bellatrix had killed and tortured many muggles and muggleborns so far, Narcissa wasn't a killer. Becoming a death eater changed some people, he didn't want Narcissa to change.

He took her hand in his and gazed out the window. Snow was falling fast outside and had already created a thick white blanket on top of the grass and tall hedges in the grounds.

"I apologise" he murmered

Narcissa smiled a small smile.

"If you want this to work Lucius, we need to be honest with each other" she whispered

"I know" sighed Lucius

"No more secrets" Narcissa affirmed

Lucius looked from the window to his future bride and nodded.

"I love you" he whispered

Narcissa looked at him and smiled. A tear running down her cheek.

"And I love you" she whispered.


	7. When we are married

It was official. Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy were officially together. Ever since they had returned to Hogwarts from the christmas holidays, they were rarely seen out of one another's company. They were often partnered together in potions, ate lunch together and sat up together in the common room until late into the night. Narcissa found that people would whisper about the two of them, they would stop their conversations when she entered a room. They even gave her filthy looks whether she were with Lucius or not.

It was a friday morning. Narcissa entered the great hall with Jemima and fellow seventh year Ivy MacNair. They sat in the middle of the Slytherin table and helped themselves to toast or porridge. The owls had already started swooping in and dropping mail all over the four long tables in the hall. Narcissa poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice and took a bite out of her slice of toast. She looked towards the doors to see Lucius entering with Evan. Before he had even the chance to look for her, another seventh year girl from their house went running upto him. Penelope Zabini, his ex girlfriend.

Everyone knew Lucius and Penelope had only been together for three months, the longest one of Lucius's conquests. She wasn't exactly an unpretty girl, she had muddy brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and eyes that matched her hair. She was slightly overweight but still got a lot of attention from the opposite sex.

Narcissa could see that she was upto no good, Evan had a grin on his face that a Cheshire cat could be proud of. He then started laughing and walked up to sit next to Jemima.

"Morning ladies" He said acknowledging them all.

"Morning Rosier" said Ivy flicking through her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What did Zabini want with Malfoy?" asked Jemima

Evan bit his lip and looked at Narcissa.

"Spit it out Evan" Narcissa said

"She asked him if he wanted to sign up for extra potions classes" said Evan looking down at his feet.

Narcissa's heart started pumping, that was the most common used euphomism in Slyhterin.

"He said no" Evan stated

Narcissa wondered why he had said no. She was confused, she hadn't exactly been official with Lucius until the christmas holidays. She understood that boys had urges and needed to satisfy them and she knew Lucius was no exception. Narcissa was glad that he did turn down Penelope's offer but did that mean he expected her to satisfy his needs? she wasn't even sure if she was ready to pursue that path just yet.

"Anyway, party in the common room tonight" said Evan slurping his porridge.

"Why?" asked Jemima

"Cause it's a friday night, and we need a little house unity" said Evan

The bell rang for first period. The slytherin seventh years headed towards the Transfiguration classroom where they were trying to transform their desks into a sheep. Narcissa wasn't concentrating properly and managed to only transform the desk into the front half of a sheep whilst the other half still remained the wooden desk which she and Jemima were stood at.

Jemima waved her hand in front of Narcissa's face.

"Earth to Narcissa Black" she chimed

Narcissa blinked and looked around at her best friend.

"Sorry I was miles away" she muttered and transformed the sheep end back into the desk.

Jemima rolled her eyes "about Penelope this morning?" she asked taking her turn at transforming the desk.

"What if he's seeking enjoyment elsewhere?" she asked worriedly.

"He's changed Narcissa since you two got engaged. It's like he wants to do right by you" Jemima stated

"Yeah but-

Ivy tapped the two girls on their shoulders. They turned around and leaned in.

"I'm not telling you this to cause trouble, but you're my friend Narcissa and you have the right to know. But I've just overheard Evan Rosier telling George Vaisey that Olive Parkinson tried to get Lucius in an empty classroom just before class" Ivy whispered to them.

For the rest of the day, all sorts of thoughts ran through Narcissa's mind. The last thing she wanted was to get hurt by the boy who claimed to love her, who she loved in return. But what would happen if she mentioned this chinese whispers and encounters she had witnessed to him? would he call off their engagement? But what would happen if she kept it all to herself? Would it eventually go away or would it drive her insane seeing and hearing that these girls were offering themselves on a plate to her fiance?

She hardly ate dinner that night, Lucius asked her what was wrong, she insisted she was fine, that she'd eat at the party in the common room later that night. But she was debating on whether to talk to Lucius about the next step of their relationship. She returned to the common room to find that the students hadn't bothered to change out of their uniform and had gotten the food and drink sorted already.

The party was turning out rather good, although still in their uniform, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Rebecca Flint, a girl with charcoal coloured hair and a nose that was worthy of a pig's snout caught her eye, smirked and ran a finger down Lucius's shirt. Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the sixth year girl. She wasn't mad at Lucius, everyone knew he had reputation long before he became engaged to her, but she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at these girls throwing themselves at her fiance.

Jemima looked at Narcissa and nudged her in the ribs.

"Ouch" Narcissa complained rubbing the spot where her best friend had nudged her.

"Third girl today?" she asked

Narcissa sighed and helped herself to a bottle of butterbeer.

"I don't want to seem like the clingy type" she admitted

Jemima nodded and took a swig of her drink. "Cissy, if you're that concerned about it, just ask him if he's sleeping around behind your back" she said

They were joined by Ivy. The three of them got on rather well. Out of the four girls she shared a room with at the school, she considered herself lucky to have truthful friendships in Ivy and Jemima.

"Narcissa, if it helps, Lucius doesn't seem interested in taking those girls in a broom cupboard, so I think it's safe to assume that he really has changed his ways" Ivy stated

Narcissa considered what Ivy had said for a moment. It wasn't like Lucius to hide his interest in a girl from the whole of Slytherin house. He made a habit of making sure everyone knew who he was pursuing in the past. The only girls he had dated for a few months were Penelope and her. Only they were yet to take their relationship further.

"Cissy, have you and Lucius-

Narcissa put her hand to Ivy's mouth to stop her from finishing her sentence. She knew that it was expected of her to remain innocent until her wedding night. Ivy's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're still a virgin?" she whispered

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to with Lucius, but Blacks aren't whores" she hissed

"You and that Black pride of yours" muttered Ivy

"Just go and talk to him Cissy" said Jemima giving her a little push in Lucius's direction.

Narcissa sighed and made her way through the clump of dancing students and gasped in surprise when Lucius took her arm and pulled her into the group of students. He pulled her close to him, one arm resting where the waistband of her skirt was, the other holding a bottle of firewhiskey. She put her arms around his neck as they moved to the upbeat music playing on the wireless.

"Cissa, my love, what's wrong?" Lucius asked

She could smell the firewhiskey on his breath. He certainly was a bit tipsy.

"I don't like it, those girls throwing themselves at you" Narcissa scowled

"Narcissa, I'm not interested in Penelope Zabini or Rebecca Flint or Olive Parkinson" He slurred

"Because you've had them already" she said bitterly

He bent his head towards her ear, "come with me" he whispered huskily.

Narcissa shivered, his voice excited her.

Lucius pulled her out of the view of the common room and outside into the corridor. He took her hand and lef her into an empty classroom. Narcissa went into the classroom and sat on a desk whilst Lucius locked the door.

"Do you honestly think that I want them?" he asked

"How am I supposed to know you aren't fulfilling your needs elsewhere" she questioned

He silenced her with a kiss, a kiss filled with urgency, need and desire. She matched his passion, she had never been kissed like this before and wanted Lucius to be the only one who ever would. She moaned softly as he hands began to softly move up her legs, slowly taking her skirt up the further he went. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest. Lucius moved his hands to her hair, tugging it loose from its bindings. Looking at her hungrily, he caressed her cheek. His lips met her again as he kissed her sweetly, his left arm snaked around her lower back and gently laid her back onto the desk. Not breaking the kiss, he moved to unbutton her shirt. Her hands, cold against his skin, ran down his bare chest and moved towards his belt. Lucius froze.

He had a reputation, he'd pursue a girl then they'd have sex in an empty classroom or a unoccupied broom closet and then he'd make it perfectly clear that he only used that girl to satisfy his urges. He was young, hormones raging all over the place. He knew he was a prick for using girls like that. But still he carried on that way until he actually realised that he could have any girl he wanted, except Narcissa Black.

He had always accepted that Narcissa was different, he had observed how she was with the opposite sex. Sure she had dated, well courted was probably more the accurate term, but she never let it go beyond light kisses. Anyone who called her frigid when she refused to do more got hexed and lived to regret it. She knew that if she went sleeping around then she too would have been blasted off the family tree like Andromeda. She wasn't a common tart and Lucius loved her for that.

What he felt for Narcissa was more than just a sexual desire. She was the first person he ever truly loved. He wanted her first time to mean something, for her to be as comfortable as possible.

He pulled away, breathing heavily. He pulled her back up to sit on the desk.

"Lucius, did I do something wrong?" she asked him quietly

He looked at her and smiled.

"No, it's me. I'm not going to let your first time be on a desk in a empty classroom" he replied kissing her forehead.

Narcissa smiled warmly, as much as she wouldn't have minded to have her first time to have been right now, she admired that he wanted it to be a nice experience for her.

"I'm going to do right by you, you aren't a common tart, you mean much more to me than that" he said stroking her cheek.

She buttoned her shirt back up and straightened her skirt.

"What if I wanted you to take me on this desk?" she murmered

Lucius chuckled and lifted her chin up so her eyes met his.

"When we are married" he affirmed and kissed her lips gently.


	8. Easter

**Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot. Sorry for the delays with the chapter updates on this story, suffering a little from writer's block and having two children to look after is time consuming. Please note I'll try and get chapter nine up in September. My little boy turned two! I've barely had time to breathe, planning a birthday party for a two year old is hard work! **

**Enjoy chapter 8, I know it's not that great. **

* * *

April soon came to Hogwarts. The winter chill had left the grounds and most days a nice spring breeze blew through the cracks in the castle. The only downside was that this year, April certainly lived up to the reputation of 'April Showers'. Narcissa had to use a drying spell every time she had herbology.

Ever since that night of the common room party, Narcissa wanted to take the next step with Lucius, but he wanted to wait until they had married. Every time they had some time alone together, it was like he had given himself a set of rules which he had to obey. He never moved his hand further than just above her knee and kept his hands either in her hair, in her hands or around the middle of her back to hold her close to him. He held back all urgency whenever he kissed her. She could tell he was trying to have some self control. She guessed she probably didn't help the situation by kissing him with some urgency. She was ready. If Lucius hadn't worked out that her kissing him with as much passion as she could muster, than she'd just have to come out with it.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Lucius and Narcissa had a free period. Instead of sitting in the common room to study, they decided to enjoy the nice weather and go for a walk in the grounds. After all, they broke up for the Easter holidays the next day, there would be plenty of time to revise for their exams.

"Come with me back home for the Easter holidays?" Lucius asked

"Why not make the most of an empty library whilst the other students are away?" asked Narcissa

"Maybe I want you all to myself" Lucius whispered in her ear

Narcissa shivered and then grinned.

"I don't see us getting much revision done" she said quietly

"That's the whole point Narcissa" Lucius whispered.

They stopped walking and noticed some girls staring at them. Narcissa sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked frowning slightly

"People are never going to accept that you're with me" Narcissa muttered

Lucius looked over at the girls and then back to Narcissa.

"So let's give them something to talk about then" he muttered

He pulled her in close, grinned at her and then kissed her fiercely. She gripped Lucius's cloak tightly as she matched his passion. After a few minutes, they broke apart. The girls sat there with their mouths wide open, but Narcissa couldn't care at that precise moment. Lucius's forehead gently bumped against hers, his breathing heavy and uneven.

"I want you so badly" Lucius breathed

"I know" Narcissa whispered, sending shivers down his spine.

Lucius bit his lip and closed his eyes. Narcissa decided that seeing as she was ready to take the next step, the Easter holidays would be the perfect time. She certainly wouldn't get any privacy with him if they stayed at school.

She ran her hand through his hair and tucked it behind his ear.

"Okay I'll come with you" She said warmly

Lucius looked at her and smiled.

"We do have a wedding to plan after all" He said with a grin

* * *

The next day, Narcissa and Lucius got off the train at Kings Cross station. They then apparated to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. Narcissa had been to Malfoy Manor several times over the years, their fathers did business together, so she had known Lucius since they were three. She always thought the manor was rather handsome, but always felt that it should be more like a family home. Abraxas Malfoy certainly didn't treat it like a family home.

Dobby, the house elf, took their cloaks and hung them up in the closet. Whilst Agrippa, another house elf, took their luggage to their rooms.

"Father?" Lucius called

Footsteps came from the living room, and out came a brunette with a slender body shape. Her eyes, a light pine brown.

"Lucius, how lovely, your father's in town meeting some business associates" said the woman

Lucius nodded curtly and said "Sarah, you remember my fiance Narcissa?"

"Of course, how lovely to see you again Miss Black" Sarah said warmly

Narcissa smiled, she had only met the woman once. Her family had been invited to Abraxas's and Sarah's first anniversary party.

"I've got to head out, your father wants a nice bottle of wine for dinner" said Sarah

Lucius said nothing but again nodded.

"See you later you two" Sarah smiled and left the house.

The door slammed shut.

"How long has your father been married to her?" asked Narcissa

"Five years next week" Lucius replied

They went into the living room and Lucius slumped himself down on the sofa. Narcissa rolled her eyes, she'd have to break him of that habit when they were married. It would do him a favour to learn some manners around the house.

"Slob" she muttered

Lucius raised his eyebrows, slightly amused.

"Now darling, it's my house" Lucius smirked

"And when I become Mrs Malfoy you will learn some grace and elegance" Narcissa replied

Lucius pulled her on top of him.

"I like the sound of that" he said warmly

"What? that I'll be teaching you some manners?" she joked

"No, Mrs Malfoy, it suits you well" he complimented

Narcissa smiled and played with a loose strand of his hair.

"Go and change for dinner, I have to write a letter" Lucius said quietly

"Okay, I won't be long" she said kissing his forehead.

Lucius watched her leave the room. He moved to the study and sat behind his father's desk. He pulled out some parchment and a quill and set to work writing his letter.

_Bellatrix_

_Couldn't write this at Hogwarts, I overheard something I shouldn't. Dumbledore setting up secret order. If we could meet I'll tell you more._

_-LM_

He rolled the parchment up and went to the kitchens to find the house elves feeding the family owls. He tied the parchment to the leg of a tawny owl and watched it fly out of the window.

* * *

Sarah still wasn't back in time for dinner, so Lucius and Narcissa ate without her and his father. Lucius rolled his fork around in his fingers, distracted. He was awaiting a reply from Bellatrix.

"Lucius? Have I done something?" Narcissa asked quietly

Lucius looked up from his plate and said "No, I'm just waiting for a reply from your sister"

Narcissa sighed and held his hand.

"I don't want to know, but is it information for the dark lord?" she asked

Lucius looked her in eye and nodded.

"I'll head upstairs, I fancy reading for a bit" She yawned

Lucius nodded again as she kissed his cheek. She departed from the dining room and he heard up go up the creaky stairs. He looked over to the window to see his owl had returned. He went over and opened it, took the letter and watched as the owl flew away into the night. Lucius returned to his seat and tore open the letter.

_Lucius_

_I shall be at your residence to discuss the topic at 11pm. _

_-Bellatrix_

Lucius sighed with relief, he had been slightly nervous, this was the first time he'd be passing on information to his lord and master.

* * *

Narcissa had departed from the dining room ten minutes previously. Her heart hammering away in her chest. She was slightly nervous and yet excited about what she had planned. She had chosen a black silk nightie that revealed a little bit of her cleavage and stopped about three centimetres above her knee. She hoped that it would be suitable to seduce Lucius in. She felt slightly foolish and embarrassed. What if he laughed at her attempt? What if he got angry? She had never done anything like this before. She had already played out her plan in her head.

She would go to his room when he had finished his meeting with Bellatrix. She would sit on his bed, skin showing, only wearing this black nightie that she held in her hand. Then if she got what she wanted, she and Lucius would consummate their relationship. But she didn't know how he was going to react.

The grandfather cloak outside her room chimed 10 o'clock. She bit her lip nervously, time to get herself ready.

* * *

Bellatrix arrived a little earlier than expected.

"Bellatrix, lovely to see you" He said politely

"Same here Malfoy, now let's get straight to it shall we?" Bellatrix snapped

Lucius gestured to the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"Drink?" he offered

"No thank you, I don't have long" she said

Lucius sat opposite her, meeting her cold stare.

"I overheard three days ago, that Dumbledore is starting a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix. It's purpose, to stop the dark lord" Lucius said

Bellatrix took in what he said and smiled wickedly.

"That stupid old buffoon, he clearly isn't aware that our master is the greatest wizard of all time" she cackled

Lucius smiled.

"Anything else?" asked Bellatrix

"From what I could tell, it will contain members of the ministry, friends of Dumbledore's" said Lucius

"What kind of ministry members?" asked Bellatrix

"He didn't mention names but he did mention the auror office" he replied

Bellatrix smiled an evil smile.

"Nicely done Lucius, I shall speak to the dark lord" she said rising from her seat.

Lucius rose too.

"Goodbye Bellatrix" said Lucius.

And with a pop, Bellatrix had disapparated.

Lucius headed to his room, he debated on whether to go to Narcissa' s room to bid her goodnight, but decided against it. He didn't want to disturb her. He entered his room only to feel his mouth drop open widely. Sat on his bed, was Narcissa. Dressed in a sexy nightie, her long blonde hair falling over her breasts. More skin on display than she'd normally allow.

She smiled as she walked over to him. She shut the door and led him to the bed. He sat down as his hands stroked her thighs. He looked up at her.

"Narcissa what-

She breathed deeply and slowly exhaled.

"I'm ready" she whispered

Lucius looked slightly confused.

"Ready?" he asked

"Make love to me tonight" she replied

Lucius couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What did you just say?" he asked

Narcissa looked him directly in the eye and said "I'm ready, I want us to make love tonight"

"You're sure?" he asked

She didn't answer him. Instead she bent down and kissed him hard. He pulled away.

"You want this now?" he asked

"Take me to bed Lucius" she whispered

And with that he brought her lips back to his, pulled her to him and sank them both into the bed.


	9. Wedding Plans

The next morning Narcissa awoke to find herself wrapped warmly in Lucius's arms. She smiled and shivered slightly as he exhaled a breath on the back of her neck. She rolled over to watch him, she was happy that he could be so settled with her there. She tucked his hair behind his hair so she could get a better look at his sleeping face, when she saw that he was starting to wake up.

He smiled when his eyes opened and saw her. He stretched out his arms and said "Morning beautiful"

Narcissa frowned "I'm a state, I haven't showered yet"

Lucius rolled his eyes and pulled her to him.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful whether you're dressed for the day, or in my bed after a night of passion" he said grinning

Narcissa couldn't help but grin back at him.

"I have to say, you were quite surprised, I was slightly nervous as to how you would react" she admitted

Lucius ran his left hand up her bare thigh, stopping at her hip.

"With a body like yours, how could I resist?" he whispered

She kissed him gently and sighed happily.

"Want to join me in the shower?" she asked innocently

Lucius grinned.

"Darling, how could I refuse an invitation to see you naked in my shower with myself?" he asked

Narcissa rose from the bed and went into Lucius's en suite bathroom. Lucius, still grinning, followed her and cast a silencing charm before he locked the door.

Narcissa had a rather dull afternoon that day. Sarah had hired a wedding planner, Wendy, to help with the wedding, and Narcissa found that this woman and her had very different tastes. Narcissa had always pictured her wedding day as rather elegant, her bridesmaids dressed in silver, herself in a white dress that fitted her figure rather well. Her father wearing his best dress robes whilst walking her down the aisle that had lily petals scattered down the ruby red carpet that led them to the altar. Her groom would be wearing something that matched the wedding colours she had chosen. Then after the ceremony, they would all have a sit down meal, her father and her groom would make a toast and then the best man would reminisce some embarrassing story about her new husband and toast the happy couple. Their first dance would be a waltz, she always loved ballroom dancing ever since she had been a little girl, her mother had made her take lessons after all. Then after many more dances, people passed out from exhaustion or drinking too much champagne, she and her husband would retire for the night and spend their first night together as husband and wife.

Wendy, on the other hand, had already made suggestions with Sarah. How her bridesmaids, Bellatrix, Jemima and Ivy, would be dressed in big and puffy hot pink styled dresses. How her first dance would be the tango. Narcissa had completely zoned out at this point.

"Yes and the wedding jewellery would lovely on your neck Narcissa" Wendy squealed

Narcissa blinked and stared at Wendy.

"What wedding jewellery?" she asked

"This pink and silver necklace with matching earrings I was just showing Sarah" Wendy replied showing her the catalogue

Narcissa chucked the magazine on the coffee table.

"No, I don't think so" she said sternly

"Excuse me?" asked Wendy

"I'll be wearing my late mother's jewellery to my wedding, she always wished me to do so. We will be having a sit down meal and not a buffet, my first dance with Lucius will be the waltz and if you knew my sister, which you clearly don't, she'd hex you into next month if you forced her wear a pink puffy dress which makes an ostrich look better than her" she stated

Wendy blinked.

"I thought you wanted-

"No you didn't think, you automatically assume that just because I'm blonde and blue eyed means I'm a stereotypical girl who loves pink things and big dresses" Narcissa said

"I thought-

"You thought to take over control of MY wedding without asking me what I wanted" she emphasised

"If that's how you feel" Wendy trembled a little.

Narcissa smiled "Before you assume what people want just by looking at them, how about you ask them?" and then she walked out of the room.

She went out onto the terrace to see Lucius sat eating his lunch.

"I thought you were wedding planning?" he asked

Narcissa sat opposite him and sighed in annoyance.

"I know Sarah means well by hiring this planner, but not once have they asked me what I want" she replied

Lucius studied her, clearly she wasn't happy with their suggestions.

"Why don't we elope?" he suggested

Narcissa blinked then burst out laughing.

"Good one Lucius" she laughed

Lucius looked her in the eye and smiled "I wasn't joking"

Narcissa stopped laughing, mouth falling open slightly at his admission.

"We can't-

"Why not?" he asked

"I'm not eighteen until May, we still have school, we have our NEWTs in June" she stated

"Technically you have to be seventeen to be legally married, not eighteen and we could go tomorrow if you wished" he said warmly

Narcissa stood up and paced up and down, surely he couldn't be serious.

"You can't be serious?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Lucius stood up to join her where she stood.

"Why not? You aren't happy with the plans for August, we only need two witnesses, I could ask Evan, You could ask Jemima or Ivy. We could then make an announcement and have a sit down meal and then an after party with an evening buffet and dancing, and we could drink champagne. Then I could whisk you off to Paris after we graduate for our honeymoon, then onto Venice, Rome, Barcelona, Rio de Janiro" he said

Narcissa looked up at him and smiled.

"You've been planning this for a while haven't you?" she asked

Lucius smiled wickedly, "Just a back up plan my love"

Narcissa smiled, "How long will it take to make plans?"

"All you need to do is owl your family and your friends, I'll take care of the rest" Lucius assured her.

Narcissa grinned, "is two days enough time?"

Lucius looked down at her, "In two days time, you shall be Mrs Malfoy" he whispered and kissed her forehead lightly.


	10. Wedding

Narcissa rushed into the study, not wanting to waste another second. She was eager to let her father know about their plan, but she knew he'd be a bit angry with her. She pulled out some parchment and a quill from the desk.

_Father_

_I know you won't approve but it's what Lucius and I want. I know she means well, but Sarah has hired a wedding planner who isn't exactly planning the wedding that we want. So after talking with Lucius, we've decided to elope to Paris in two days time. Lucius has taken care of everything, all I need to do is let people know. Please don't be angry with me, this way I will truly be happy. Mother always taught me to obey but at the same time, she also taught me that the heart can't help to want what it wants. In my heart, this is the perfect way for me to marry. I've agreed to marry a pureblood but not once did I think I'd fall in love with the man you chose for me, and for that Daddy, I can't thank you enough._

_I hope you won't be disappointed in our decision, and I really want you to be there. _

_Your loving daughter always_

_Narcissa _

She sent the note off with one of the many Malfoy owls and wrote out a note each to Ivy, Jemima and Bellatrix asking them to meet her at the Eiffel Tower at noon in two days time. After that, she left the study and went straight to her room to repack her trunk. It didn't take her long. She decided to go and find Lucius to ask him how long they were staying in Paris for. If they were staying for a few days then she may need new clothes. Just as she was about to leave the room she heard a tapping sound on the window. She turned to see that the owl had returned with her father's reply. She opened the window, took the letter and inhaled deeply. She tore the letter open as she exhaled. At least he hadn't sent a howler.

_Narcissa_

_I won't lie to you, your letter came as a shock. It seems that all of my daughters will do as they will. Bellatrix was always a handful child, even now she continues to dishonour her marriage vows to Rodolphus Lestrange. Andromeda, although I favoured her over you and Bellatrix, disobeyed family tradition and values by marrying that filth. Narcissa, you have always been the most obedient, you never questioned my judgement. You gracefully accepted the marriage to the young Malfoy boy and you are possibly the first one to actually love their match since I met your mother. I may not have shown it as I should, but I loved your mother deeply, and still think of her often. For that reason, I am not angry or disappointed in you. I am happy that you decided to tell me of your decision and although I would prefer you wait until August, if it would truly make you happy, then I will see you in Paris in two days time._

_Your Father_

_Cygnus Black_

Narcissa sighed in relief. She set the letter down on the windowsill and made her way to Lucius's room. She knocked and entered at his invitation.

"What is it?" he asked

"How long are we staying in Paris?" she asked

"A few days, I've had the elves pick up some dress robes I placed on order for you" Lucius said closing the lid on his trunk.

"Thank you" she said touched by his gesture

"We'll apparate first thing in the morning, I've booked us a suite at the la charmante sorcière" Lucius smiled.

Narcissa returned his smile and pulled him into an embrace.

* * *

**Two days later**

Narcissa was stood a little distance away from the Eiffel Tower watching as muggle tourists took photos of the landmark. She was sat on a bench dressed in a muggle summer dress and dark sunglasses, the weather had been relatively hot since she and Lucius arrived in Paris. She hated having to wear muggle attire but she and Lucius had to blend in with the crowds.

"Narcissa" a voice called.

She looked in the direction of the voice. She stood up and ran over to Jemima and Ivy and hugged them both.

"This is crazy" said Ivy

"I know, Cissy getting married" Jemima said in a mock weepy voice.

"Shut up" Narcissa grinned

"So what time do you and Lucius tie the knot?" Ivy asked

"in two hours" Narcissa replied looking at her watch

"two hours? blimey girl, you don't give us enough time do you?" asked Jemima

"Back to the hotel I think, we've got work to do" Ivy commented

The girls went back to the hotel, Bellatrix met them thirty minutes later and the three of them set to work doing Narcissa's hair and makeup and helping her into her dress. They all changed into their silver dresses and met Cygnus outside the room. Cygnus smiled with pride as Narcissa linked arms with her father and led her into the room where she and Lucius were getting married.

Lucius stood at the top of the room, wearing a black suit and silver tie, he smiled as he watched her walk up the aisle with her father. She took his hand and listened to the registrar, They said I do and placed a gold wedding band on one another's finger. They sealed their union with a kiss. Their friends and family clapped around them, Lucius smiled down at her and pulled her in for a cuddle.

"Forever" he promised


	11. Epilogue

**So thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited this story so far. Sadly this is the last chapter for Black to Malfoy. I really have enjoyed writing them and have created two oneshot stories about them. I will post the names of my other fanfics at the bottom of the chapter. I will be writing more Lucius & Narcissa stories soon but at the moment I'm currently writing my first James and Lily fanfiction.**

**Enjoy the end of Black to Malfoy :)**

* * *

**Epilogue **

The August heat was too much for Narcissa. It was the hottest summer on record and felt like she would literally melt like ice. She was sat on the terrace enjoying a nice cool glass of pumpkin juice. Married life suited her rather well. She and Lucius had graduated from Hogwarts with top grades. Lucius had been offered a job as an adviser to the minister, but Narcissa secretly wondered if Abraxas had anything to do with his son getting a well paid job fresh out of school. Lucius didn't really need to work, his family were rich enough but as he had told her not long after graduation, his master needed a spy at the ministry.

He'd come home in the middle of the night, injured or shaken up. Narcissa would help to heal his wounds or get him a brandy to calm down, but whenever she asked if he'd been sent to kill someone, he simply replied "Don't ask me about it". After the first few times, she learnt never to ask him again. She knew what he had to do, he devoted his life to the dark lord now, and he told her that he didn't want her to be apart of that.

"Mmm this is the life Cissy" Jemima sighed happily as she lay down on a sun lounger.

Narcissa smiled at her best friend.

"I'm certainly lucky" she admitted

"You sure are Mrs Malfoy" a male's voice agreed

Narcissa sat up from her sun lounger and smiled as Lucius came over to greet her.

"I wasn't expecting you home for hours" she smiled as Lucius kissed her forehead.

"Is it a crime that a husband finishes work early to surprise his wife?" he asked handing over a tiny box.

Narcissa took it and opened it, inside the velvet box sat a gold diamond ring.

"Darling I-

"I know it's a bit late but you never had an engagement ring" he said with a smile

Narcissa took it out of the box but Lucius took the ring from her. A smile etched on his face still, he slid the finger on her wedding finger and kissed her hand.

"Cissy I'm gonna take off" said Jemima

"Jemima, please don't leave on my account" said Lucius

"No it's fine, I'm meeting Ivy at the three broomsticks later, have a nice evening" she said and then with a pop she had disapparated.

Narcissa grinned as Lucius sat beside her on the sun lounger.

"So it looks like we have the evening free, what shall we do?" she asked

"I was thinking maybe I could take my beautiful wife out for dinner, followed by a moonlit stroll around the lake in the village, how does that sound my love?" he asked

"simply wonderful" she sighed happily as she rested her head on his chest.

Lucius held her close. He'd never stop loving her.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reviewing, reading, following or making this one of your favourites. This was my first Lucius/Narcissa fic and I really enjoyed writing them. Like I said I have also written a few oneshots and a few other stories which I shall put the names of below:**

**Narcissa/Lucius: Reconnecting, rated M**

**Narcissa/Lucius: The Malfoy son and heir**

**Andromeda: Andromeda's last letter**

**James/Lily: The Lily**

**Please take a look, I'd appreciate feedback and criticism is always welcome :) **


End file.
